


Thoughts about Barry

by dreamerbydawn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenny has been keeping his boyfriend hidden away these past few months, but when Lisa finally manages to wear her brother down and make him agree to a dinner, Barry Allen is not what she expected. </p>
<p> (A stand alone fic, but can be considered a companion piece to - Thoughts about 'Len')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts about Barry

**Author's Note:**

> This is an independent piece of work that will become the second half of the two part series once I manage to complete my other fic - Thoughts about 'Len'.

 Lisa Snart did not care much for men. They were good for fun times and she took a lot of pleasure in toying with them. But that was about it. Lenny was the only man in her life.

 Lately however, another was starting to add himself to the list and it was hard to keep him away.

 Barry Allen, Len’s boyfriend from the CCPD was someone her brother had kept to himself for quite a few months before he begrudgingly agreed to dinner.

 The kid – because he looked barely out of his teens, though Len insisted he was 26 – was not even remotely what she had been expecting. He was good looking, sure, but wide eyed and innocent.

 Barry seemed nervous around her in the beginning, flustered and more than a little red in the face. It wasn’t because she was flirting with him - he had made no attempt to check her out - and Lenny was the only one that glared at the suggestiveness of her dress.

 Still, she had continued to test Barry out, surprised when the guy managed to relax almost as soon as Len reached out to place a steadying hand against his hip.

 Then all it took was for Barry to draw in a deep breath, collect himself and give her an easy smile. Lenny shot her a triumphant smirk but she simply rolled her eyes and continued with their dinner plans.

 This time, she noticed the way Barry talked excitedly about almost anything he was asked and she glanced repeatedly at Len’s indulging, barely there little smiles.

 Satisfied with the evening, Lisa had enough manners to give the couple their privacy for the moment, she’ll be back in the morning to properly embarrass her brother of course, but she was willing to call it a night right then.

 That’s when Barry caught her off guard, standing up to give her a quick hug and smiling brightly as he thanked her for the lovely evening, his words undoubtedly sincere.

 She saw a lot more of Barry after that.  

 The first time he invited her to stay was when he walked in just as she was leaving, that night he’d mentioned Len’s promise of making curry that weekend and asked her to join in.

 Within a month, she was fully used to Barry randomly texting her with plans for the weekend or things like that and it never failed to make her feel warm.

 He laughed at Lenny’s terrible puns, announced Tuesdays to be family dinner nights and looked at her brother like he hung the moon.

 Even better, he batted her brother’s hands away when Lenny, in an attempt to keep up appearances tried to stop Barry from cuddling him on the couch and bluntly informed Len that Lisa already knew him to be a softie and he could drop it.

 Len had smacked him upside the head for it before pulling the younger man in to rest against his chest. Lisa can swear her heart melted that night, though she wasn’t as pleased when sweet cuddling sessions morphed to the pair making out in front of her, completely unrepentant.

 She supposed the best thing about Barry Allen though, was that he unfailingly made her feel welcome, never once giving her the effect that she was the third wheel crashing their date nights.

 He was a friend, the first real one she had ever had, one that she texted at all hours of the day, told her secrets to and even dragged along to shops when her brother refused to participate in end of season sales.

 The decision that Barry was really someone she could count on and a permanent feature in her life came five months after their first meeting, and almost a year since he started dating her brother.

 She had walked into Len’s home – and it was a home ever since Barry had started showing up there – to see her brother sitting at the dinner table with his lips pressed in a thin line, a glass of whiskey held in a white knuckled grip.

 Across him, sat Barry, clearly tensed but with a determined set to his jaw. She frowned then, thinking back to the very few times the couple had fought before and wondering if at least this time, she would be given an explanation.

 Turns out, it was her lucky day because Len greeted her with a simple ‘Barry has something he wants to tell you’

 Barry had rolled his eyes and turned to face her before going on to tell her something she would remember for life, something that went like this.

_‘Lisa, you – you’re my friend and you’ve been honest with me, shared personal things with me and I don’t feel comfortable keeping things from you. I think you deserve to know – I’m the Flash’_

 For a moment she had thought he was being funny, but Len’s calculating stare told her everything she needed to know and somehow, she found she wasn’t all that surprised.

 She didn’t need to be told that Barry and Lenny were keeping their work lives and private lives separate, but a lot of things made sense now, incidents concerning Barry and the Flash both.  

 And she didn’t need to think about it when she realised she would be doing the same thing. She honestly didn’t care for the Flash – even in the beginning, Lenny was the one with that obsession, though she definitely understood it better now.

 But Lisa definitely cared for Barry Allen and while she was glad he trusted her with his secret, it wasn’t going to change anything.

 To Lisa Snart, the kid was family and moreover, he was the happiness that Lenny deserved all along and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I would suggest reading it's companion piece as well! 
> 
> Comments/ Kudos and ColdFlash feels are always welcome xx


End file.
